Lonely For Her
by Nodoubtaboutit18
Summary: It has been a year, is their love for each other still strong? Sequel to Not What It Seems
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: All right, this is the sequel to my fic Not What It Seems. You don't technically have to read the first fic to understand this one, but I do recommend it. :-). I have split this fiction up into three parts, so this will be a 3-parter. I already have this entirely written out and everything so...I'll probably post another chapter in a day or so, then the final chapter after that. I hope that all made some logical sense, I'm trying to watch Buffy at the same time as writing this author's note. **

** Anyhoo, since so many of you guys requested a sequel...here it is. I hope it answers up, any questions left unanswered and I hope it is what you expected, and I really hope you guys enjoy the ending this time. Hmm, I don't think there is much left to say, but happy reading and please review---I love to hear your feedback on it. Because if my sequel sucks, I'll just take it down. Enough of my babbling, as usual enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. **

It was a good fifteen minutes of me pacing around Ashley's hallway. I couldn't seem to find the courage inside of my hand to do a few simple knocks. I mean how hard is it do knock on an ex-girlfriend's door? She's not just any ex-girlfriend but she's Ashley Davies: the love of my life. I screwed it up once, hell if I am going to do that again.

It has been an interesting week, to say the least. Let's start out on how I ended up in the hallway pacing around in front of Ashley's door. It's been a year since the last time I have saw Ashley or actually spoke to her. It's been a year since that fateful day in my apartment, where her and me shared our last words. If you don't remember what happened, let me refresh your memory. Because it's still very clear to me.

_"Spence, I can't do this. I thought I could be your friend, but not when your with---her. I still need more time to get over what you did to me. I --- just am leaving." Ashley was extremely flustered._

_"Go ahead, walk away from us again. I'm used to it by now." I watched her look back at me hurt, but what more can I say? I wasn't changing her mind tonight, she needs time and I need time to change her mind._

And she did walk away from me. She left, headed out of town and never turned back. She didn't call, she changed her number, and she erased me from her life. She moved and she didn't tell me where she moved to. I kept trying to get it out of her parents, but they refused to tell me where she went. I couldn't handle not talking to her, it killed me everyday. I sent letters to her house, in hopes that her parents would give it to her. I hope she got them, but I never got call. I probably sound like a stalker, but once I got wind of her father dying, I hired a team of private investigators to track her down. It took longer than I liked to find her, but they finally did. I just needed to be there for her, see how she was doing.

I shook my head out of our last encounter and I decided to take a deep breath, swallow all the fear I had, and press my knuckles against her door. I closed my eyes, one knock down. Okay, I knocked once, I can do it again. Come on, you're Spencer, you can do anything you can put your mind too. I knocked two more times and there she was.

The most beautiful girl, I haven't set eyes on for a year, is standing right before me. She finished wiping her eyes with a Kleenex and sniffled. She rubbed her eyes like I was a figment of her imagination. Before I could get a word out, she embraced me in a heart warming hug. She continued to sob louder as she held tightly onto my body.

I took a deep breath, and inhaled her scent. Just as if it was yesterday. I walked into her apartment with her still clenching onto my body and I finally spoke, "I would have come sooner, but--"

"I know. I'm sorry." She looked up at me as her head was still lying on my chest.

"Shh, don't be sorry. With all the money at my fingertips, it was hard, but I finally found you. But, how are you holding up?" I ran my fingers through her hair and gave her a concerned look.

"I'm---I---can't believe he's gone, Spencer! He's gone. My dad is dead. I'll never get used to saying that. My dad is dead. I've been repeating that, every day for the past two weeks and it still hasn't sunk in. And it still doesn't hurt less." Ashley let go of me and walked over to the couch. I immediately followed her and she latched onto my body as soon as I sat down.

"It won't hurt less, at least not for now. It just takes time. It won't feel real, for a while." I did my best trying to comfort her.

She wiped her tears away and looked up at me, "I wanted to call. You were the first person I thought of to call, but I wasn't sure if I could. I mean, the last time I spoke to you, I said some pretty hurtful things, and we didn't leave things well. I wasn't sure if you ever wanted to hear from me again."

"Hey, hey, hey. I always want to hear from you, you know that. But that doesn't matter, it's all in the past."

"I'm so glad you came here. I was starting to loose it. No, I am loosing it. I can't do this, Spencer."

"Hey, there are times where you probably are loosing it. But you know what, it will get better. You have to believe in that. Your father would want you to be happy, ya know? He wouldn't want you held up in your room for weeks straight. I know it's going to be hard, but I'll always be around if you need me." I smiled trying to make the best of the situation.

"You're probably right. Thanks for stopping by, it means a lot. Now, before you say anything let me get this out. I know it was wrong of me to just cut you out of my life like that, but I needed time to figure out who I was without you and I just knew I couldn't get over you if you were constantly in my life. And I know it was wrong, and for that I am sorry." Ashley scooted to the other side of the couch, she looked slightly uncomfortable.

I sighed, "It's fine. I know we have a lot to talk about, but it's not the right time or atmosphere with everything that just happened. I just wanted to make sure you were holding up fine. I can see you still got that cute head attached to your shoulders, so I should probably get going." I started to get up off the couch and I was just going to see myself out.

I was already half way out the door, when Ashley grabbed my arm. "Think you can stay with me? Just for the night. I'd really love it you stayed. It's just been me and these walls these past weeks, and I really need your company. I mean, if you don't mind and only if you have time."

I didn't speak, I just looked at her. There I go, not being able to form the English language again. She must have took my silence as a rejection because I saw her eyes grow sad and she started to speak more. "Well, if you have something to do already, I understand. It's okay. I'll be fine. What was I thinking asking, you have a life--"

"Oh, no. I'll stay, it's not a problem at all." I smiled and stepped back into her place.

She smiled back at me and took a hold of my hand, "Hey, I want to show you the place." It's hard acting like I don't want to make a move on her, or to ask her what happened to us, or if there ever will be an us again. But I figured, I'll just push everything aside and be ... not me for awhile.

"This is the most important place that you'll need to see. My room, a beauty isn't it?" Wait a second, did I just hear Ashley Davies flirt with me? Oh my. I knew she still wanted me.

"It's pretty sweet." My eyes wondered around the room and my heart stopped to find all the post cards I ever sent her tacked on her wall, "You did get them." I whispered, probably too loudly.

"I did, sorry for never writing back."

I didn't look back at Ashley, I just kept my eyes on the post cards and responded to her, "No, it's okay. I'm just glad you got them and surprised you kept them."

"Why, so surprised?" I heard the curiosity rise in Ashley's voice.

"Because over the past year we haven't talked, I assumed you just hated me. Speaking of that, I do have things to say about last year. Oh my God," I was distracted by one of the things she had pinned on her wall. I smiled as I walked closer to it and held it.

"So you got it? That was you, wasn't it? That night in the club?" I turned around to see what Ashley had to say.

Her face flushed and she bowed her head towards the floor. If that wasn't the guiltiest look ever, I don't know what was. She started to speak, "I-It was me. Yes. Of course I came to your club opening, I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

In the past year, I managed opening up a club. I thought maybe if I invested my time and money into something, I'd think about Ashley less and regret things less. But it turns out opening a club, only suppresses you're thoughts for a very small amount of time. At the time I opened the club, I was still dating Carmen and I thought it would get me away from her more and eventually push her away from me.

Anyways, back to the day of the club opening. I sent out this poster to Ashley telling her to come and showing her the times of the grand opening. I hoped that she would come, but I knew it was doubtful.

_It was the day of the club opening and the line to get into my club was packed. "I'm so excited that my club is a hit! First day and it's packed! Thanks for all your help with spreading the word, Ky." I hugged Kyla and she smiled._

_"No, problem. I couldn't be the sister of the club that failed horribly." She laughed. Oh, how I love sisterly bonding._

_I punched her on the shoulder, "Thanks sis, now go dance your heart out with every guy out there."_

_"Come with me, we can do our slutty sister dance. Come on." She pulled on my hands and tried to get me to go out on the dance floor._

_"You know, I kind of just wanna watch everyone right now." I smiled and to be honest I just wasn't in the mood, plus I had to keep an eye out for Ashley. I was determined she'd show._

_"Oh, fine. You owe me a dance later, but what better way to see everyone in action than be with them on the dance floor?" Kyla smirked, "I'll go to the gay part of the club if that's what you want. We can go get hit on by a bunch of girls?"_

_I laughed, "No, thank you. Carmen would be slightly pissed. Just go dance your heart out, later I'll come down. Now, go have fun." I pushed Kyla out of my hair, she already distracted me enough. I could have missed Ashley already._

_Carmen was running late as usual, but I didn't care. I was planning on breaking up with her later this evening anyways. I can't take all the distance between us anymore. Let's face it, I love her but I'll never her love her like that. I can't be with her, because I don't even want to enjoy the numb sex we often have. I hoped and prayed it'd eventually get better between Carmen and me but it never did._

_I was watching everyone dance on the floor when I spotted the most gorgeous girl, who resembled Ashley to the tease. My face glowed with excitement. I made the cue to the Dj to stop playing the music, and I shouted as loud as I could, "Ashley! Ashley!! Is that you!" Every head in the club turned to me up on the balcony, but the girl I was shouting for. I saw her keep making her way through the crowd to the exit._

_I ran as quickly as I could to catch up with her, but by the time I got down to the floor she had disappeared. I always assumed it wasn't Ashley, but some girl who resembled her in every way, shape and form. Because I always figured Ashley wouldn't have ducked out on me like that._

"So I have to know, and I think you owe it to me to be completely honest when I ask, why did you duck out on me that night?" I walked closer to her and sat on her bed.

She sighed and plopped down next to me, "Well, you see I came that night to the club. All dressed up, hoping to impress you because I had missed you so much, I figured if I came we could probably get back together."

What? Whoa, she needs to give me a damn good reason she walked out on me now. "But why leave then?"

She rested her hand on my leg, "I ran into Carmen before I could find you. I figured you were still with her, but I was going to find you anyways. But she threatened that she and her gang would find me and jump me, if I would go up to the balcony and talk to you. She also told me she'd hurt you worse if she caught me talking to you. I couldn't bare her hurting you, so I ducked out there as fast as I could."

"That fucking cunt. I knew it. I know it doesn't matter now, but I'm done with her. I just want to let you know, she's out of my life. But since we're being so honest. I have things to say to you and I want you to hear them, if you're ready."

I waited for her approving nod, "Of course, go ahead say whatever you need."

"I'm sorry for all the shit I did you back then. I blamed everything on my father on how he messed me up and now that I look back at it, when you told me I was exactly like my father---"

"About that---"

"Let me get this out here. When you said I was acting just like my father, you were exactly right. I was vindictive, manipulative, and I wasn't taking the blame for anything. I was pushing all the blame onto him or you and I was just playing the victim, when I knew exactly what I was doing the entire time. I'm sorry to put you through all of that. But I finally figured myself out, I grew up and I know how insanely ignorant, selfish, and stupid I was being all along." I let out a very deep exhale, "I'm glad to finally say all that to your face. I'm sorry for ever hurting you, because I hate for one second that I did."

Ashley smiled wide and showed me that crinkle in her nose, "How long have you been practicing that speech?"

I let out a laugh, "Longer than you think."

"Well, hey I'm getting hungry. What do you say, how about you get yourself dressed and we find something to eat around here." I stood up and refused to take no for an answer.

"All right, you win. I'll come eat you---oh my God, I meant with you." Ashley blushed and then ran into her bathroom to change.

I'm glad her mind is still in the gutter, because that is exactly where mine is right now. I would definitely not mind Ashley, let's say having me for dinner. All right, stop thinking like that. She hasn't hinted the least bit at us getting back together. What am I doing here? Am I just standing here getting all my fucking hopes up? Probably, I guess I should just see it as it is...us being friends. Ugh. We've like never been friends, only girlfriends. I'd rather have her in my life than nothing at all I suppose.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, I'm ready. I know a great place around the corner. We can eat, and catch up on each other's lives." Ashley headed out the door and locked up after we were both out of her apartment. 

We were walking down the street, in silence, and out of the blue she laced her fingers through mine. I immediately looked over a her confused but I smiled because I haven't felt her touch in--- well you know how long. I just shrugged off all the questions I had and continued walking with her hand in mine.

We sat there eating our dinner as we just smiled at each other, like two fools in love. Everything felt the same as it was, so long ago. No matter how much time was inched between us over the year, it seems like our love for each hasn't faded. Because our love is so much bigger than time.

Ashley swirled the food around on her plate and started talking, "So, I've been curious. Why is your club called, Club Spash?"

I smiled at her, "Well, doesn't it have a nice ring to it? It's catchy and you know it rakes in the people." Yeah that's not the only reason it is called that, but she doesn't have to know that...just yet anyways.

"Really, that's it? No deeper meaning to the name or anything? Because you know if you find a name of something, there's always a deeper or hidden meaning. So nothing at all?" Ashley smiled, I could tell she probably already knew.

"Well, since you are so damn curious. It's cute by the way. But come on, Club Spash? That doesn't remind you of anything? It's sort of our names, combined in a cute club way. But you know, I didn't mean it to be that way. I didn't notice it until after I came up with the name." I smiled and sipped away at my drink. I hope she bought that horrible cover-up, because I didn't want to seem like some psycho freak who names a club after an old love. Whatever, it's a cute club name, right? I'm not crazy, am I? No, no, you're not. But if you keep sitting here talking to yourself in your head, Ash might think you are. So knock it off, why am I so damn nervous?

"Hmm, now that I have that answered. As much as I could care less about the topic, I have to know. What happened with Carmen?" Ashley coldly said her name through the grit of her teeth.

"Well, you want the cold hard truth?" I honestly, didn't want to get into this topic. But I have this thing, where I just can't lie to Ashley. So when she asks a question, I can't help but tell her the truth.

"And nothing but the truth." She smiled as she reached over the table and gripped onto my hands. Damn there she goes again, playing with my heart.

"Well, you asked for it. The night she chased you out of the club, she heard me yell your name of course at the top of my lungs. She was pretty pissed that night and one thing led to another and she hit me. We were arguing about, how I still loved you and I'd never get over you, and she just pushed me against a wall and gave me a black eye." I stopped talking and I saw the way Ashley was looking at me. She felt sorry for me, sympathetic but sorry. Damnit, I still hated those looks.

"Spence---why didn't you--"

"What call you? You were kind of unreachable remember? Plus, I couldn't bring myself to write it in a letter or on a post card. Hey Ash, how are you? My girlfriend beats me. I didn't think it'd go that well. But anyways, I almost forgave her for doing it, I almost understood. Until I remembered, I did that all my life. I forgave my dad every time he hit me. And I wasn't going to let that happen again. So, I broke up with her the next day, and that was that."

Ashley adjusted in her seat, she looked like she felt guilty for putting me through that. But, you know I normally would have blamed her for not being there for me. But after all, I was the one who pushed Ashley away and out of my life, and I know that now.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. I shouldn't have--"

"Hey, don't worry about it. The past is in the past. I'm all about the present and future now. I'm over it. Wanna get some dessert or head home?" It's true, I'm all about starting a future with Ashley now. But I know, don't get my hopes up. I lost her once, I can't do it again. I promised myself that I'd never let that happen again.

"I think I'm ready to head home and crash. It's been an exhausting day and couple weeks. I haven't had much sleep." Ashley smiled and we headed back to her place.

I didn't realize how exhausted I was until I plopped down on Ashley's couch. "Hey, is it cool if I just sleep on the couch? I don't think I can hack a drive home." I yawned and stretched wide.

"Of course you can sleep here, let me grab some pillows, a blanket, and clothes for you to change into." Ashley ran into the other room. I didn't think it would come to me sleeping on the couch, but I didn't want to be to forward and ask to sleep in her bed. So I figured, I'd sleep on her couch, drive home tomorrow, and hopefully start building a relationship with Ashley again.

Hell, I'd even settle for a friendship. Just being with her today, reminded me how much I miss her in my life.

"Here ya go. If you get lonely, I'm only in the next room." Ashley winked at me and then strut into her room.

Well, if that wasn't an invite I don't know what was. I just rather clear my head on this couch tonight. I don't know what is going to happen between me and Ashley but I can only hope for the best. Damn, this pillow just isn't comfortable and I can't sit still on this couch. I kept tossing and turning just from the anxiety of being in Ashley's house just gets me thinking about the first time I saw her. How anxious and nervous I was and how I could barely form a single word.

She's so fucking beautiful, with her perfect curly brown hair that rests perfectly on her shoulders. Her amazing smile. Don't get me started on that. Her smile could last for days, but when her smile hid I swear the sky grew cloudy every time. When she smiles, I mean honestly smiles, not that fake smile shit you see all the time. But when her true smile shows, her eyes squint ever-so-slightly, her nose gives the cutest little crinkle, and you can see her soul through her smile. People say you can see someone's soul through their eyes if they let you in, but Ashley's soul is hidden right behind her smiles. Speaking of her eyes, those eyes. Damnit, I am not going to get any sleep tonight if I keep thinking about how beautiful she is. I could go on for hours inching every detail of her body. She truly is flawless in beauty.

I had my head resting on my arm and I couldn't stop smiling as I was definitely undressing Ashley in my mind. What? Can't a girl day dream?

I slightly jumped when I felt a cold hand touch my arm, "Am I waking you?"

Ashley's dark figure knelt down next to me and pushed hair out of my eyes, "No, I couldn't sleep actually."

"Yeah, me neither. Can I join you?" Ashley pressed her cold hand against my cheek as she asked me.

"Of course, hop in." I lifted up my blanket and she crawled right on in.

Our warm bodies pressed closely together as the room filled with silence. I heard her exhale, "This feels perfect."

I ran my fingers through her hair and no sooner than ten minutes later I heard her breathing pattern change and I knew she was sound asleep. I wrapped my arms around her and soaked in this timeless moment. If time stopped here, I don't think I'd mind one bit. I kissed her on the forehead, very gently, I feared I would wake her. I wanted to stay up all night just watching her sleep peacefully in my arms, but it felt so right and comfortable with her lying on top of me that I soon felt my eyes grow weak. _Nirvana._ I know what Kurt Cobain was meant. Because that is exactly what state of mind I am in right now. I truly understand what Nirvana feels like. _This._


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up thinking I had only dozed off for no longer than twenty minutes, only to find it was the next day. I was soon startled and fully awake when Ashley was no longer under the covers with me. I looked around the apartment. Great, I chased Ashley out of her own place. Go Spencer. 

"Hey woke up, sleepy head." Ashley spoke in her morning raspy voice. Which was way adorable. My head tilted as I watched her walk in her pink lace-trimmed boy shorts. If I was a guy, I'd definitely have a budge in these shorts.

I saw her walk into the kitchen and pick up a cup of coffee. I confusedly looked at her, "Since when do you drink coffee?"

She laughed after she finished her sip, "You know, a lot has changed over the last year."

"You got that right."

"Plus, this isn't coffee. It's tea. Want a cup?" She coyly smiled.

I ashamedly laughed for making an assumption. Because you know what they say about assuming. And I definitely made an ass out of myself. "Naw, I'm just going to head to the bathroom and wash my face."

I gently pat my face with a towel as I stared at myself in the mirror. God, what am I doing here? Ashley just lost her dad a week ago and I'm sleeping on her couch with her, just waiting to make a move on her. I shouldn't have come out here, I don't regret it, but I know I shouldn't have. I'm glad I came, I'm glad she's doing great, but I probably should go. Because I don't see this going anywhere I want it to. I hate it to be selfish, but I want her to be mine so badly.

I set the towel back on the rack and took a final stare at myself and into my thoughts. I should go. Just go back home, go back to running my club, and go back to having sex with whatever hot girl walked into the club that night. It's easier that way, anyways.

Ashley knocked on the bathroom door, "Hey, you okay in there?"

I opened the door and she was leaning in the door frame, "Yeah, sorry I was just having a staring contest with the mirror."

"So, how about that cup of tea you turned down?" She smiled as she waited for my answer.

"Thanks, but actually I should go." I quickly made abrupt eye contact then I flew past her and went to gather my shit and get the hell out.

She looked at me with her facial expression like I just dropped a bomb on her apartment. "Well, why are you leaving?"

I kept gathering my stuff and still not answering her. I flung my purse over my shoulder and went to grab the door handle to leave. She grabbed my hand and stopped me from turning the handle, "Stop. Tell me why are you leaving?"

"Why not?" I shook my head, "I can't---" I let out a sigh, "I can't sit here and pretend I don't want you. I can't hold you throughout the night and act like it isn't hard for me. Because it is. It's so fucking hard, to have you but at the same time not have you. I can't pretend I don't want you because I want nothing more in this world to have you again." I wiped the single tear that managed to trickle down my face.

Ashley lifted her hand and helped me wipe it away. "That is why I need to go. I'll call you." I went to reach for handle again when she stopped me.

"Don't."

"Why, not Ash?" I set my bag on the floor and turned to look at her.

"Because I want you too."

My face brightened and I smiled wide. I rushed up to her and placed that kiss, that I had been longing for, on her sweet, thin lips. I pulled out and Ashley looked at me, "After a year, that's the best you got Carlin?"

I love a challenge, "Now, you're just teasing me." I pushed her up against the wall and rested my hands against it. Before I kissed her I looked deeply into her eyes and then just barely grazed my lips on top of hers. She leaned in closer but I pulled away, teasing her. I opened my eyes and looked at her. I brushed my nose against hers and let the hot air escape from my lips and onto her pursed lips. I watched her lick her lips as I teased her again.

"You're not getting away this time." Ashley smirked out as we quickly switched positions.

Her once delicate hands, now filled with passion, gripped my hair and pulled my head back into an arch as she started her attack on my neck. All this pent up sexual aggression was being taken out on each other, in the best way possible. Ashley didn't wait until we got to her bed to start undressing me. Because by the time I was on my back on her bed, I was completely naked as so was she.

I gripped onto the white Egyptian cotton sheets with one hand and squeezed Ashley's hand with my other, as I felt my catastrophic release coming. I wanted her to feel the same way at this exact moment. I lifted my head off the pillow and whispered her name, "Ash," she immediately looked up at me and once our eyes locked she knew exactly what I wanted. She made her way up to my lips and she slid her tongue inside my mouth without the slightest warning. I smiled with every passing kiss and I slowly inserted my fingers into her warm center, "Oh Ash, you're dripping wet," I whispered in her ear as I began sucking on her neck.

She nibbled at my ear before responding, "You make me so fucking hot." Damnit I love it when she swears, it's so fucking hot. I slowly swirled my fingers around inside of her as our lips never parted. We both wanted to keep in contact with every inch of each other. I couldn't keep my lips off of her. She couldn't help herself either. Our tongues constantly massaged each other as she resumed activity below my waist. I quickly arched my back on that simple touch of her finger rubbing my clit. She took her free hand and placed it on the crevasse of my back. I wanted this to last. We both held off our releases, just to feel this continual ---continual I can't find the word right now but it was perfect.

I couldn't find the words through the pleasure and I was too caught up in the moment to keep searching for words, "Oh my God, oh my God, Ash I'm---I'm---I'm. You?" I found the time to open up my eyes and await her response. She didn't flinch, or stop kissing me when she moaned yes.

I held onto her tighter as we both had our synchronized orgasm. I let out a serious moan as I saw Ashley smile with pleasure. We both guided each other out of our orgasms and we laid there panting heavily as our foreheads touched. I had my hand running up and down Ashley's side as I couldn't stop making eye contact with her or smiling.

"Get that goofy smile off your face." Ashley said as she poked my nose.

"I can't help it. You do that to me." I leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you," Ashley whispered as I soon as I let go of her bottom lip.

I almost let a tear escape but I felt my eyes swell up. It felt amazing hearing those words escape through Ashley's lips again. "I love you, too," I again made contact with her lips.

She pulled my head back and looked at me. I suddenly knew exactly what she was thinking. Our breathing suddenly turned heavy as I smirked, "Again?"

"Again." This time I was getting her started.

As we woke up the next morning, completely exhausted, we gazed into each other's eyes. We laid in bed, and gazed for hours. We were silent a majority of the time, but when we weren't silent the room was filled with laughter and smiles. I couldn't seem to get this goofy smile off my face every time my eyes met hers. Her smile never ceased either. If it took a year of hell, misery, and hurt to get to this place right here, I'd go through it again. Because this is the happiest I have ever been in my life. It was completely blissful, and I fucking loved it.

"I love you." Ashley whispered as she pushed my hair behind my shoulder.

"Naw, I love you more." I smirked.

"I don't think that is possible. Because I love you this much." Ashley made a large motion with her arms as she spread them apart as wide as she could.

We kept going back in forth telling each other how much we love each other, the words "I love you" almost didn't seem like words anymore. But the funny thing is, I could never get tired of saying those three one syllable words to her. Because no matter how much we said it, it meant more each time it escaped from my lips. The meaning of love with never diminish between us.

No talk of the future was necessary because we knew exactly what our future held : each other. This is where my love story begins and ends, because this is only the beginning to the end. I knew that Ashley and I would eventually find each other again when our lives were in the right place. And we did. If you ever doubted our love, well fucking shame on you. Because our love story is epic.

**A/n: Well, that's it. It was a short sequel I know and it may have not been what you all hoped for. I think it was kind of lame, but that's just cause I'm critical of my own work. So I probably will end up taking this down after a couple weeks. But for all those who were hoping and yearning for that Spashley ending in my last story, well you got it this time. Thanks for all the reviews and what not. I still can't seem to find my muse, so if you're out there muse...come back. So sadly, I don't have another story in store for you guys...yet. Hopefully, something will eventually come back. Until then, please yell at my muse for taking a damn vacation. Much Love.**


End file.
